Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Damon is an orphan who gets adopted by the Salvatores, not sure what to expect. He then meets Elena Gilbert, the girl who lives across the street, and they bond and eventually fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: This Delena AU/AH story came to me this afternoon while I was bathing (what is it about the bathtub that inspires me so?) and the plot is this: Damon is an orphan who is adopted by the Salvatores and at first, it is a challenge for him, because he has no one to really talk to. That is, until he meets Elena Gilbert, the girl that lives across the street from his adoptive family. They bond and eventually fall in love. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Alaric Saltzman had known many adoption cases in his day, but none quite as interesting as the the adoption of the seventeen-year-old boy that was sitting in the passenger seat of his car. His name was Damon, and he had just been adopted by the Salvatore family, who was looking for an older sibling for their son, Stefan. Of course, Damon didn't think this was such a good thing, since he had been on his own pretty much his whole life, starting from when he was just three years old, when he had been abandoned by his mother, a woman by the name of Isobel Flemming. Her current whereabouts were unknown, even though Damon asked for her often.

"You're going to love the Salvatores, Damon," said Alaric, hoping to break the uneasy silence between them. "They live in a nice neighborhood that has a great school. Thankfully, it's summer, so there will be plenty of time to enroll you in the high school for fall."

Damon raised an eyebrow at him. "So? Doesn't change the fact that I'm not exactly thrilled about this, Ric. Wouldn't it be better to find my mom instead of putting me with people who claim that they'll give me a good life?"

"You're still hanging on to that, huh?" said Alaric. "Well, we've had this conversation before. Nobody has heard from your mom in fourteen years, Damon. Every search has come up empty." He sighed. "Look, just give the Salvatores a chance, that's all I ask."

Damon wanted to protest, but knew it wouldn't do him any good, so he just sighed and hugged his backpack against him for the rest of the ride, wondering just what he was going to have to look forward to in this so-called "new life" that the Salvatores were going to give him.

After another few minutes or so, Alaric's car pulled into the driveway of a three-story house that was to be Damon's new home. As they stepped out of the car, Damon clung onto his backpack for dear life, thinking that if he let go of it, it would get stolen. Alaric smiled at him and hoped to get a smile back, but no such luck. Before he could say anything, he saw a couple coming out of the house to greet them.

Alaric nodded at Damon and went up to the couple. "Guiseppe, Elisabetta, always a pleasure to see you two."

The woman, named Elisabetta, smiled at him. "Likewise, Ric. Now, where is that handsome boy that you've brought with you?"

Alaric smiled as well and stepped back to reveal Damon, who was still standing by Alaric's car, not wanting to move for anything. Elisabetta smiled again and went over to him. "His name is Damon, and he's been in the system for quite a number of years. He's been in and out of foster homes since he was three years old, so we're hoping that this will be a permanent home for him."

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Elisabetta. "He'll be very happy here."

Damon said nothing and then, from nowhere, he saw someone coming from the house across the street from the Salvatores. He blinked as he saw it was a girl about his age. She was gorgeous, with long, dark brown hair that he wanted to run his fingers through, sensuous brown eyes, a body that seemed perfect for hours of hot, passionate sex, and lips that were just ripe for kissing and nibbling.

"This must be the new member of the Salvatore family."

Elisabetta smiled and said, "That's right. Elena, this is Damon. Damon, this is Elena Gilbert, our neighbor from across the street."

The girl, named Elena, smiled at Damon. "Hi. Welcome to the neighborhood."

Damon nodded. "Hi."

"Say, I have an idea," said Elisabetta. "Elena, why don't you show Damon around town? You know, introduce him to some of the kids? After all, he's going to be starting school with you in September, so why not help him make a friend or two?"

Elena smiled. "That's a great idea." She looked at Damon. "What do you think, Damon?"

Damon thought about it for a minute and decided that taking a tour with Elena was better than sticking around here. "Sounds good to me. Lead the way, Elena."

Elena smiled again, took Damon's hand and gave his backpack to Elisabetta before leading him to her car, and, starting the engine, drove off toward town. As she drove, Elena couldn't help but steal glances at Damon. Good God, he was just so handsome, with short, sleek black hair that any girl worth her salt would love to run her fingers through, blue eyes that seemed to rival that of the bluest ocean, a body that Elena was imagining herself caressing, and lips that were begging to be kissed.

"You hungry, Damon?"

Damon blinked. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were hungry," said Elena. "You know, do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," said Damon. "Anything is better than the shit I had this morning. Since this is your town, I leave it to you to show where all the kids go to eat and hang out."

"Well, there is this place called the Mystic Grill," said Elena. "It's got great food there, and if some of my friends are there, I'll introduce you."

Damon said nothing, just smiled and sat back in the seat, wondering what Elena's friends would think of him.

_**Note: Thus begins my new Delena AU/AH.**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. **

_**Note: Previously, in "Boulevard of Broken Dreams," Damon arrives in the town of Mystic Falls as the newest member of the Salvatore family. While meeting his adoptive family, Damon then meets Elena Gilbert, the girl from across the street, who agrees to show him around town.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are fantastic! On with the story!**_

_Mystic Grill..._

Damon looked all around him as he and Elena entered the Grill. The place seemed to be quite popular, since a majority of the young people in Mystic Falls hung out here. Truth be told, he hadn't seen places like this one since he lived in Denver two years ago. He may not have liked the people that he was living with out there, but the places he went to with the local teenagers were impressive. In fact, Damon couldn't help but be reminded of such places the second he walked into the Mystic Grill, even if it wasn't quite the same.

Elena found them a table near the billiard tables and as they sat down, Damon caught sight of a girl sitting at the next table, laughing with a guy who appeared to be her date. Elena noticed him looking at them.

"That's Caroline Forbes," she said. "She's the most popular girl in whole town. Hell, she's even the most popular girl at our school. Not surprising, considering that she's Miss Mystic Falls."

"Miss Mystic Falls?" said Damon. "What's that?"

"Only the most boring thing this town has ever thrown," said Elena. "I entered this year because my mom wanted to. And, as you can tell, I didn't win." She sighed. "But, I digress."

Damon looked back toward the blonde, named Caroline, and saw that she and the guy from earlier were kissing. "Who's the guy she's with? Looks a little too young to be her father."

"That's her boyfriend, Klaus Mikaelson," said Elena. "He's the new art teacher."

"Really?" said Damon. "He sure as hell isn't acting like any teacher I've known. What's the attraction there? I mean, is this the extent of Caroline's taste in guys? Teachers?"

"Here's the thing with Caroline, if you have a pulse and a dick, it's more than likely she'll go for you," said Elena. "As far as her attraction to a guy like Klaus, your guess is as good as mine. The sad part is, she doesn't even give a shit about the fact he's old enough to be her brother."

"And what does her mom think about it?"

"Sheriff Forbes has been oblivious to what Caroline has been doing for quite some time now," said Elena. "Plus, they don't get along very well, so you can bet that adds to the reason why she doesn't know that Caroline has been sleeping with the new art teacher."

"Now, I know you weren't talking about me, Elena."

Elena looked up and saw Caroline coming toward their table. Great, just the person she didn't want to deal with right now. However, since she promised Damon that she would introduce him to the kids that he would be attending school with in September, she forced herself to be polite.

"Ah, Caroline, I was hoping that I'd run into you," she said. "I have someone for you to meet."

"Really?" said Caroline. "Who?"

Elena presented Damon to the blonde. "Caroline Forbes, this is Damon. He just moved in with the Salvatores. Damon, this is Caroline."

Caroline smiled. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Damon. You're going to like living here. The Salvatores are a good family." She cleared her throat, her smile fading. "Though, I'd watch myself around Stefan. You didn't hear this from me, but he's a bit of a criminal."

"What?" said Elena. "That's bullshit, Caroline, and you know it. I've been friends with Stefan for years and he's the sweetest, kindest boy on the block. How can you say that about him?"

"It's true," said Caroline. "There's even a wanted poster in my mom's office with his picture on it for the rash of murders that have been taking place over the past several months. Girls have gone missing and their bodies have been found in the woods three days later, their heads buried in separate holes."

"I still say it's bullshit," said Elena. "Stefan Salvatore isn't a murderer. He would never hurt anyone."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Elena. I'm just giving Damon fair warning about his new brother."

"Ready to go, darling?"

Caroline smiled as Klaus came toward her. "Yes, before we go, I'd like to introduce you to a new resident of Mystic Falls. Klaus, this is Damon. Damon, this is my boyfriend, Klaus. I'm sure Elena's told you that he's the new art teacher?"

"She has," said Damon. "Among other things."

Klaus nodded. "A pleasure to meet you finally, Damon. I look forward to seeing you in school in September. Mystic Falls High School is a fine institution and you're going to like it." He then noticed a small book in Damon's pocket. "What's that you've got there?"

Damon took the book out of his pocket. "This? Oh, it's just my sketch book."

"May I see it?" said Klaus. "I'm something of an artist myself in addition to being a teacher."

Damon looked at Elena and then gave the book to Klaus to look at. As he turned each page, he seemed impressed. Smiling, he said, "This is impressive work you've got, my boy. You should definitely take my class. I can give you some pointers to make you even better than you already are."

"Thank you," said Damon. "I started drawing when I was about eleven."

Klaus nodded. "It's good to start early." He handed the book back to him. "In fact, Caroline and I are heading to Russia. One of my landscapes are on display at the Hermitage in St. Petersburg, and I told her I'd show it to her."

"The Hermitage?" said Damon. "That's great. I hope to go sometime."

"Maybe I'll talk the school into arranging a field trip there," said Klaus. "It could be an experience that you won't soon forget."

Caroline cleared her throat. "Klaus, come on."

Klaus nodded. "Right." He looked at Damon again. "It was good to meet you, Damon. Enjoy the rest of your tour."

With that, he took Caroline's arm and they walked out. Damon looked toward Elena again, who had a look of what seemed like amazement on her face. Curiously, he said, "What?"

"It's just that you didn't tell me you were an artist."

"You didn't ask," said Damon. "Like I told Klaus, I started drawing when I was eleven. I guess I had a lot of things on my mind and I wanted to get them out. The best place was paper." He handed her the book. "Here, have a look for yourself."

Elena looked through the pages and was impressed with every piece. "Damon, this is great. You're very talented. Klaus is right, you should take his class. He'll give you some pointers to take your talent even further."

"I guess he could," said Damon. "I mean, the guy has a painting hanging in the Hermitage, so he sounds like a real artistic genius." Clearing his throat, he added, "Was what Caroline saying about Stefan true?"

"Damon, you shouldn't believe what she says," said Elena. "I've known Stefan for years, and he wouldn't hurt so much as a squirrel. The things she was saying about him killing those girls is bullshit. Caroline likes to hear herself talk."

Damon nodded, hoping Elena was right. After all, he had yet to meet his new brother and he wanted to make sure that he wasn't dealing with a psychotic serial killer. Of course, there was the theory that most serial killers came from loving families and that bothered him.

"Hey, Elena."

Elena smiled and looked to see Bonnie Bennett coming toward them. Having just endured the snooty Caroline, Bonnie was a breath of fresh air. "Hey, Bonnie. You have no idea how good seeing you feels right now."

"Let me guess, Caroline was being a pain in the ass again?"

Elena nodded. "You might say that, yes." She then presented Damon to her. "Bonnie, this is Damon. He was just adopted by the Salvatores. Damon, this is Bonnie Bennett, my best friend since kindergarten. I can assure you, she's not selfish, like Caroline obviously is."

Bonnie smiled. "It's good to meet you, Damon."

"Likewise, Bonnie," said Damon. "At least it's good to know that I've made two new friends my first day in Mystic Falls. And after being stuck in a car with Alaric Saltzman for several hours, this is certainly a relief."

"Well, you're going to like this town, Damon," said Bonnie. "It may be small, but there's plenty to see and do." She smiled at Elena. "I won't keep you, because it looks like you're still busy with your tour. I'll call you later."

Elena nodded and watched as the other girl walked away, smiling as relief washed over her.

_Salvatore House – Several Hours Later..._

When they returned to the Salvatore house after the tour was over, Damon and Elena walked to the porch and for a few minutes, there was silence as they looked at each other. Finally, it was Damon who spoke first.

"I had a great time today, Elena. Thank you for showing me around town."

"You're welcome," she replied. "I had a great time too." She cleared her throat. "And remember, don't believe what Caroline said about Stefan. You'll see that he's great kid, and not what she was saying he was."

Damon nodded. "Don't worry, I won't."

Elena smiled. "Good." She licked her lips. "Well, I'll see you around, Damon."

She was about to walk away, but Damon grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn around and before she could say anything, he captured her lips with his in a soft yet passionate kiss that seemed to set fire to her soul. Without hesitation, she returned his kiss, bringing her free hand to his face and massaging his cheek as he deepened the kiss. They held the kiss for about five minutes before Elena pulled away, reluctantly breaking it, wishing she hadn't because it felt so good. Of course, she told herself that there would probably be more like this one.

Damon smiled at her stunned silence, seeing her cheeks all red. "Good night, Elena. I'll call you later."

Elena nodded, not able to come up with anything intelligent to say, just kissed him again before she walked away. Damon watched her go, smiling again and then, once she had gone into her house, he walked into his, looking forward to kissing her again.

_**Note: That was a big update, huh? Had a lot to add, including the Delena kiss at the end. Don't worry, this won't be the last time they kiss, guys. I have more in store. Stay tuned.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. **

_**Note: Previously, in "Boulevard of Broken Dreams," Damon and Elena go to the Mystic Grill, where Damon meets Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson, the new art teacher and the man Caroline is sleeping with, during which he learns something about his new brother, Stefan, which Elena thinks isn't true. Then, just before they part for the evening, Damon and Elena share a kiss on the Salvatores' front porch.**_

_**Got an idea for this chapter and thought I'd update. As usual, thank you for the reviews! You guys are the best!**_

_Several Days Later..._

Damon had a smile on his face as he came downstairs for breakfast, mostly because he was still thinking about the lovely Elena Gilbert and the kiss they shared on the porch. That kiss did more than say good night, that was for sure. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was starting to fall for her, which in itself wasn't a bad thing because although he knew quite a bit of girls in the cities he had lived in with the families that he lived with, his relationships with them were casual at best. Elena, however, was different. He felt like he could talk to her about anything and she'd be there to lend an ear.

The first one to notice his change was Elisabetta, who was putting a plate of pancakes on the dining room table. This couldn't really be the shy boy that came to them just three short days ago, could it? Of course, she didn't complain, since this change, in her mind, was a good thing.

"Good morning, Damon," she said. "What's got you in a good mood today?"

Damon's smile didn't leave as he replied, "Nothing really, just the fact that it's so nice out."

Elisabetta nodded at his reply. "Could it have anything to do with Elena?"

Damon blinked, his smile fading. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Oh, come now, Damon, a mother knows about things," said Elisabetta. "Besides, I know what it's like to be young and have feelings. Elena is a very lovely girl and I think you'd make a very nice couple."

Damon was about to reply when Guiseppe came into the dining room, the aroma of Elisabetta's pancakes too good for him to resist. He noticed that Damon had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What's wrong with Damon?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, dear," said Elisabetta. "It's just that he found out that I know about him and Elena."

Guiseppe smiled. "Oh, that. Well, don't tease him, my love. He can't help himself." Looking at Damon, he added, "Right, Damon?"

Damon smiled as well, nodding. At that moment, Stefan came walking into the kitchen. Damon tilted his head in curiosity when he saw what looked like blood on his hands and the corner of his mouth. _What the hell?, _he thought. _Could it be that Caroline was telling the truth about Stefan being a killer? He clearly has the evidence on his hands and mouth. And why aren't Guiseppe and Elisabetta suspicious about it?_

Stefan saw Damon looking at him and he smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Stefan. You must be my new brother."

Damon nodded. "That's me."

"Welcome to the family," said Stefan. "You're going to like it here."

Damon smiled and before he could speak again, Guiseppe saw something in the paper and said, "Look at this. There's going to be a Decade Dance next month at the Lockwood mansion. All proceeds from the dance will go to the Mystic Falls Medical Center for cancer research."

"A Decade Dance?" said Damon. "Which decade?"

"Oddly enough, they're doing the Fifties."

"That's awesome," said Damon. "I'm going to call Elena and ask her if she wants to go with me." On that note, he added, "Matter of fact, I think I'll call her right now." He looked at Elisabetta. "If that's okay?"

Elisabetta nodded. "Of course." She handed him a cell phone. "Guiseppe and I got you a cell phone as a welcome gift. It's already been programmed, so you don't have to worry about programming it."

Damon smiled and walked out of the dining room and into the living room, where he could have some privacy. Once he was sure that he was out of hearing range of his adoptive family, he dialed Elena's number and waited as it rang. Finally, after about three rings, he heard her pick up on her end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elena, it's me."

"Oh, Damon, I thought that was you," she replied. "Let me guess, they got you a phone?"

"Yeah, as a welcome gift," said Damon. "Listen, um, have you heard about a Decade Dance that's being held at the Lockwood mansion? Guiseppe found a poster for it while he was looking at the newspaper a few minutes ago. They're doing the Fifties."

"I think I have," said Elena. "Why?"

"Maybe I want to go, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Damon, that is so sweet," said Elena. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go with me," said Damon. "Please? I don't want to beg, especially not over the phone."

When he didn't hear anything, he added, "Elena, say something, you're making me nervous."

"Of course I'll go with you, Damon," said Elena. "I had a great time with you at the Grill a few days ago, and I'd love to go to the dance with you. It might even give me an excuse to see how that gorgeous body of yours moves." Realizing what she had just said, she quickly added, "On the dance floor, I mean."

Damon laughed. "I know what you meant." He smiled. "You know, I've been thinking about our kiss."

"You have?"

"Oh, yeah," said Damon. "In fact, I can't _stop_ thinking about it."

"I've been thinking about it too, actually," said Elena. "You made quite an impression on me, Damon. Who knows? Maybe we'll get a chance to relive that moment at the dance?"

"I look forward to it."

"Me too," said Elena. "Well, I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you then," said Damon. "Bye, Elena."

With that, he hung up and saw Stefan standing there, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Elena."

"You little insect, were you listening in?" said Damon. "That was a private conversation."

"Hey, I don't have a problem with it," said Stefan. "I mean, I've already _got_ a girlfriend, so I'm not interested in Elena. In fact, it's about time a guy came in and swept her off her feet."

Damon shook his head and then changed the subject. "Where did that blood come from? I saw that you had blood on your hands and on the corner of your mouth earlier."

"I got into a fight."

"Oh, really?" said Damon. "Who did you fight?"

"Tyler Lockwood," said Stefan. "He's been bullying me lately and Dad told me to defend myself, so we went a few rounds."

Damon nodded, not sure if he believed him. "Uh huh. So, who won?"

"Who won?"

"Is there an echo in here?" said Damon. "Yeah, who won the fight, you or this Tyler kid?"

"It doesn't matter, Damon," said Stefan. "What matters is that I stood up to him and defended myself." He saw the look he was getting. "What? You don't believe me?"

"I don't know, Stefan," said Damon. "I'm not sure what I believe. I've been hearing things lately."

"Oh, you mean about that serial killer Sheriff Forbes is looking for?"

"Maybe," said Damon. "Caroline mentioned a suspect." He was careful not to tell Stefan he heard it was him, not sure if he'd deny it.

"Did she really?" said Stefan. "Did she say who it was?"

"She gave a name, but I forget."

"It was me, wasn't it?" said Stefan. "She told you it was me." Not giving Damon a chance to reply, he added, "Well, let me tell you something, Damon, I don't want you digging in places you shouldn't be digging, you got it?"

Damon laughed. "Well, well, look at you. You think you're tough after standing up to Tyler Lockwood. I'm impressed, Stefan, I really am."

Stefan growled and approached him, grabbing his shirt collar. "I'm not kidding, Damon. There are going to be some serious consequences." His growl was replaced with a sinister grin. "Like say, for your precious Elena."

Damon felt his heart pound in fear and growled himself. "If you hurt her, Stefan, I swear to God..."

"Don't get your jeans in a bind, she'll be spared as long as you keep your mouth shut," said Stefan. "Do we understand each other?"

Damon growled again and pushed Stefan away from him. "Yeah, I'll keep my mouth shut. Just stay away from Elena."

Not giving Stefan a chance to reply, he pocketed his phone and walked back to the dining room to join Elisabetta and Guiseppe for breakfast in the dining room. As much as he tried, he couldn't ignore what Stefan had said to him, and it made his heart pound loudly.

_**Note: Damn, that was intense, huh? I just hope Stefan doesn't stir up trouble at the dance. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Boulevard of Broken Dreams," Damon finds out about a Decade Dance that is being held at the Lockwood mansion, and calls Elena, who agrees to go with him to the dance as his date. After the call, Damon learns that Stefan really is the serial killer that is on the loose in Mystic Falls. **_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far, guys! You're awesome! We now skip ahead a month, to the night of the dance.**_

_Salvatore House – 1 Month Later..._

Damon looked at himself in the mirror as he combed gel into his hair. Tonight was the night of the Fifties Decade Dance, and he was dressed to look like James Dean in _"Rebel without a Cause"_: red jacket, white T-shirt, dark blue jeans with the cuff rolled up, and black biker boots. It had been a rather uneasy month for him, trying to keep quiet about what he and Stefan discussed. The whole thing was disturbing, especially the part where he threatened Elena. He was tempted to tell her that her life could be in danger, but he wasn't sure if she would take him seriously, having doubted Caroline's suspicions.

After he was finished getting ready, Damon went downstairs to wait for Elena. They had agreed that they would meet here at the Salvatore house and then head to the Lockwood mansion.

"Did Halloween come early and I wasn't aware of it?"

Startled by the familiar voice, Damon looked and saw Alaric standing there. "Ric, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by and check on you," he replied. "So, uh, mind telling me why you're dressed like you stepped out of a time warp?"

"There's this dance at the Lockwood mansion tonight," said Damon. "It's a Decade Dance, and the decade they're doing is the Fifties, so that's why I'm dressed like James Dean. My, uh, date should be here in a few minutes."

Before Alaric could say anything, Elisabetta came out dressed in a white halter dress and matching pumps, complete with a blonde wig. When she noticed Alaric, she said, "Oh, hello, Alaric. I didn't know you were coming by."

"Hello, Elisabetta," he replied. "Damon tells me that there's going to be a Decade Dance tonight."

"Indeed there is," said Elisabetta. "Guiseppe and I are chaperoning. I'm dressed as Marilyn Monroe, and he's Joe DiMaggio."

"I see," said Alaric. "Well, I won't stay long. I know that you folks have a busy evening. I wanted to check on Damon and see how he's adjusting to being with you. I mean, not that I expected that he wasn't adjusting, I just..."

Damon cleared his throat. "Ric, please, stop talking. You're going to embarrass yourself."

Alaric smiled. "Right, sorry. You know, the work of a social worker is never done."

Guiseppe came into the wearing a baseball uniform, obviously to look like Joe DiMaggio to the complete the duo of DiMaggio/Monroe. Alaric had to smile because of the creativity that both of them had put into their costumes. Guiseppe noticed Alaric's smile and gave him a look while wrapping his arm possessively around his wife's shoulders.

"I'd keep my eyes to myself if I were you, Saltzman," he said, a playfully jealous tone to his tone. "Otherwise, I'll have to show you why DiMaggio was called the 'Yankee Clipper.'"

Damon rolled his eyes. After a month with these people, he still couldn't get used to his adoptive father's sense of humor. He thought that maybe it was because he was too young to really know what was going on, or maybe it was because Guiseppe's sense of humor was unique in its own way. Whatever the reason, it just didn't appear to be that funny to him.

Stefan walked in that moment, not really dressed like anyone famous from the Fifties, just an ordinary greaser: black leather jacket, white T-shirt, dark blue jeans with the cuff rolled up, and black biker boots. His dark blonde hair was in the same style that Damon's was in, slicked back with gel, and his green eyes seemed to have a dangerous gleam in them, reminding Damon of their conversation last month.

"Hey, Stefan, didn't see you there," said Alaric. "How are you and Damon getting along?"

"We're cool, if that's what you want to know," he replied. "I like having him around. It's nice having another boy here. Not that I don't mind my dad, it's just that I need someone closer to my age to hang out with."

Damon blinked, but kept his mouth shut. _Christ, even _I_ can't believe the bullshit he's spouting out. Thank God I'll only have to put up with it for the next few minutes until Elena gets here. Then, I'll be off to the dance. I just hope I'll be able to warn her about Stefan._

At that moment, Damon heard a knock at the door and when he saw Elena standing there, he breathed a sigh of relief. She looked absolutely beautiful in the pink sweater, poodle skirt, and saddle shoes she was wearing.

"Hi."

Elena smiled at him. "Hi. So, ready to have some fun tonight?"

Damon returned her smile. "You bet." He pulled her into his arms and kissed, not giving a shit if anyone was watching them. "Thought I'd give you a preview of coming attractions."

Elena giggled against his lips and returned his lips. He was a great kisser, she'd give him that. Definitely not like the other boys in Mystic Falls, that was for damn sure. Stefan sneered at them and, without a word, walked out the door, which Elena noticed.

"What's with him?"

Damon hesitated. Did he dare tell her? He wanted to protect her, but at the same time, he didn't want to lie to her, especially not when he felt so strongly about her.

Finally, he said, "Elena, there's something I need to tell you." He saw that she was about to ask him what, but shushed her. "But, not here, at the dance. It's important and even though I doubt you'll believe me, you should know."

Elena nodded. "Okay."

Damon could tell by her reply that she was skeptical about what he wanted to tell her. "I'm not asking for much, Elena, just for your trust. You're the first person I really opened up to since I moved here to Mystic Falls, and I really want things to work between us." He kissed her again. "Just trust me, okay?"

Elena kissed him again, still not sure what he was talking about, but nodded anyway. "I trust you, Damon."

Damon smiled. That was all he needed to hear. After they said good-bye to the adults, they went out to Elena's car and drove off toward the Lockwood mansion, little knowing that Stefan was watching them as they drove off.

_**Note: Damn, this is really getting intense, huh? Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Boulevard of Broken Dreams," Damon is afraid for Elena's safety, especially after what he and Stefan discussed last month.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! I know I haven't updated this bad boy in a while (the last time being June 24), and thought I'd treat you guys to an update.**_

_Lockwood Mansion – Later..._

The Decade Dance seemed to be in full swing, and all the guests were having a great time dancing to the songs from the Fifties. Damon and Elena were especially enjoying themselves, laughing and partying with the rest of the guests. However, Damon couldn't get Stefan's face out of his head. He had looked so sinister earlier, the sneer on his face indicating that a monster was definitely lurking in him. A monster that no one, not even Guiseppe and Elisabetta, knew about.

After the song they were dancing to ended, Damon went to the refreshment table to get some punch. Elena followed after him and watched as he all but inhaled his drink. Something was up, it was evident in the way he was acting.

"Damon, are you okay? You're acting weird."

Damon looked at her. "No, I'm not okay. In fact, I'm freaking scared. Hell, I've _been_ scared for over a month now and I didn't want to be obvious about it."

"Scared?" said Elena. "Of what? I hope not me."

Damon went over to her and took her hands, kissing them gently. "No, Elena, I'm not scared of you. I would never be scared of you."

"Then, what are you scared of?"

Damon bit his lip, remembering that he had wanted to talk to her. Without a word, he led her out of the grand ballroom and upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Once they were inside, he shut the door behind them, locking it for privacy. Elena's heart hammered in her chest as she watched him.

"Damon, what's going on?" she said. "Talk to me, I need to know what you're thinking."

Damon didn't face her as he replied, "It's Stefan."

"Stefan?" said Elena. "What about Stefan? Please, Damon, you're not making any..."

Damon turned to face her. "Stefan is the serial killer Sheriff Forbes is looking for. Caroline was telling the truth!"

"What? But, that's impossible."

"I saw the evidence for myself," said Damon. "He...He had blood on his hands and on his mouth. I asked him where it came from and he told me he had gotten into a fight with Tyler Lockwood, that Guiseppe had taught him to defend himself."

"Maybe that's what really happened," said Elena. "I mean, Tyler has been known to bully other kids around."

Damon approached her and gently grabbed her arms. "Elena, open your eyes. Stefan isn't who you think he is. He's dangerous and he might come after you if you're not careful." He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. "I can't lose you, Elena. You've come to mean so much to me in the short time I've known you." He kissed her again. "I...I love you, Elena."

Elena couldn't breathe as she heard Damon's confession. Though, she felt the same way about him. He had been very special to her since the day he first arrived at the Salvatore house. "Damon, I..."

Damon placed his index finger on her lips. "Shhh. Don't say anything, angel. Let what I said sink in and when you're ready, you can say it back. Don't rush it."

Elena nodded and kissed his finger before kissing his lips, moaning against his mouth as her tongue danced against his. Damon returned her kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He then undid the buttons on her sweater, his fingers making contact with her breasts. Elena let out a muffled scream as she then pushed him against the door, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor along with her discarded sweater once Damon removed it.

Damon pulled away then, breaking the kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this, Elena? I don't want to take something from you that you can't get back."

"I'm sure," said Elena. "I want to be with you, Damon. To hell with waiting. I love you, I've known it from the day we met. How can I not when you're willing to protect me from whatever comes our way?"

"Does this mean you believe me about Stefan?"

"I don't want to talk about that now," said Elena. "Right now, I want to focus on you." She looked toward the bed. "Besides, that bed looks inviting. Let's say we take it for a spin?"

Damon smiled and without a word, kissed her, picking her bridal style, and carried her over to the bed, laying her down and reaching behind her to undo the clasps of her bra, releasing her breasts, kissing and caressing them as he freed them. Elena arched her back and let out a scream of pleasure. Damon then sat up momentarily to take his shirt off, leaned back down, and trailed his kisses from the valley between her breasts, down to her belly, where he removed her skirt and her panties, as well as her socks and shoes. Licking his lips at the most private part of her body, he gently spread her legs and kissed her inner thigh before sticking his fingers into her clit to heighten her pleasure.

Elena moaned as she felt what he was doing and clutched the sheets with her hands. "Oh God, Damon!"

Hearing her scream, Damon felt his hard erection against his jeans. Shit, the power she had over him was unbelievable and he just had to have her or his cock would fall off. He then removed his fingers from her clit and licked them. She was wet for him, perfect.

"You're ready for me," he said. "More than ready. I like that. Prepare for the ride of your life, Elena."

That being said, he practically tore off his jeans, boxers, socks, and boots, after which he plunged his throbbing cock into her core, groaning at how hot and tight she was, and how good a fit he was in her. He found himself falling more and more in love with her as he began to thrust, slowly at first and then gradually picked up speed, kissing her hotly as he went and intertwining his fingers with hers.

Elena moaned against his lips as she returned his kiss and gyrated her hips against his thrusts, keeping in sync with his movements exactly. As they continued, Damon broke through her hymen, taking her virginity. He slowed down a little, breaking their kiss and looking at her, his blue eyes glazed over with lust and love as he looked into her brown ones.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Elena shook her head. "No, you didn't hurt me, Damon. It was a little uncomfortable because this is my first time, but the discomfort subsided and I felt nothing but pleasure." She then rolled over so that she was on top. "Come on, cowboy, let's see what you've got."

She then proceeded to ride him hard and fast. Damon pulled her down for a scorching kiss, thrusting against her gyrations, pulling away to let out a pleasurable scream.

_Meanwhile..._

Stefan listened outside the door as Damon and Elena had their fun. He growled quietly, knowing that he'd tell her eventually. God, he felt like bursting into that room right now, but told himself not to. No, let them bask in their smut fest first. Then, he would get his vengeance against Damon.

"Enjoy yourselves while you can," he whispered to himself. "Vengeance will be mine, and both you and Elena will suffer."

_**Note: Here you go, guys, hope this was worth the wait. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Boulevard of Broken Dreams," Damon tells Elena about Stefan, after which they have a steamy interlude.**_

_**Hey, guys! I realize this update is kind of late (the last one being October 16), but I thought I'd update since I'm here. No spoilers, you'll have to read to find out what I'm planning.**_

_**HERE WE GO!**_

_Lockwood Mansion – Later..._

Damon smiled as he and Elena got their clothes back on. They had wanted to stay in the bed and bask in the afterglow, but they were pretty sure that Guiseppe and Elisabetta were probably wondering where they had gotten to. Of course, Damon shook his head, wondering if they had done the same thing he and Elena did. Elena noticed what he was doing.

"What?"

"Just wondering if Guiseppe and Elisabetta did the same thing we did," he replied. "They probably need chaperones themselves."

Elena laughed and went over to him, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I really had fun tonight, Damon. You're amazing."

"I don't want to take all the credit," said Damon, pulling her close to him. "You're pretty amazing yourself, Elena." He returned her kiss. "I love you. I hope you know that."

Elena nodded and kissed him again. "I do." She sighed. "I'm going to go see what's going on down at the party. Meet you there?"

Damon nodded. "Okay."

Elena smiled and, kissing him one more time, walked out of the room. No sooner did she close the door behind her than Stefan grabbed her, clamping his hand over her mouth as he plunged a needle into her arm, causing her to fall limp in his arms. Then, he threw her unconscious body over his shoulder and carried her downstairs, where his girlfriend, Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus' sister, was waiting for him.

"Have you got the bait?"

Stefan nodded at her. "Right here. Damon is just about finished getting dressed and he thinks he's meeting her at the party. He doesn't know about our plan."

Rebekah laughed. "You know, it's really a shame that we have to do this to him. He is quite handsome."

Stefan said nothing to that and handed Elena to her. "Take her down to the basement. There's rope and a blindfold by the chair. Tie her up and place the blindfold over her eyes."

Rebekah nodded and, kissing him, took their unlucky prisoner in the direction of the basement of the mansion. Once that was done, Stefan headed back upstairs to the room Damon was in, kicking the door open with his foot.

"Well, well, looks like somebody had fun up here."

Damon turned around and saw Stefan standing there. "What the hell are you doing here, Stefan?"

Stefan smiled. "Enjoying the party, of course."

Damon didn't like that smile at all, especially since he knew what it meant. Stefan was up to something and it wasn't good. "What's going on, Stefan?"

"You're a fine one to be asking a question like that, Damon," he replied. "I thought I told you last month not to tell anyone about my little secret, especially not Elena. I told you that she'd be spared as long as you kept your mouth shut. But, you just had to tell her, didn't you? You had to be honest, didn't you?"

At the mention of Elena, Damon blinked before growling. "Where is she, Stefan? What have you done with her?" He grabbed his jacket collar. "I'm warning you, you little bastard, if you so much as harm one hair on her head, I'll kill you."

"Oh, don't worry, Elena is quite safe...for now," said Stefan. "And if you want her to stay that way, you have to do exactly what I say."

"You're pissed at me, I get that," said Damon. "But, don't take your anger out on Elena. She's _innocent_ in the whole thing."

"Innocent?" said Stefan. "She's anything but innocent. She's been involved since day one. You see, you and Caroline aren't the only ones who know about my secret. Elena knows it too, she's just been trying to deny it."

"Let her go, Stefan," said Damon. "She may know that you're the serial killer, but she's not your enemy here. Stefan, please, just let her go."

"I would, but there's one little problem," said Stefan. "The only way I can let her go is if you beat me in a fight. Beat me and I'll let her go. If I beat you, then you can join her in the basement."

"I'm not fighting you."

Stefan smirked. "Really?" He held up his phone, which showed Elena on the screen, tied to a chair and blindfolded. "Not even to save Elena? Or yourself?"

Damon looked at the screen and his heart sank. How could Stefan be this cruel? How did he sleep at night knowing that he was a bloodthirsty, cold-hearted monster? It was this alone that made him realize he had no choice but to fight for Elena's honor.

Sighing, he said, "All right, I'll fight you. But, remember if I win, Elena goes free."

Stefan smirked, knowing that his challenge had been answered. "Very well then. Meet me in the woods on the old Lockwood property in, oh say, an hour. I'll be waiting.

Damon scowled. "Consider it done."

"Good," said Stefan. "I look forward to it."

_**Note: Well, better late than never, huh? Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
